There is widespread use of maps and Global Positioning System (GPS) data in agriculture. Yet problems remain. Of particular interest is how to best use available data such as production data in a crop recordkeeping system. One problem which is encountered relates to the use of a field boundary. Historical practices have relied on a fixed field boundary in keeping records and creating reports. The fixed field boundary may based on hand mapped GPS data, historical U.S. Geological Survey maps and land ownership maps.
What is needed is a crop recordkeeping system which allows for maintaining a plurality of different boundaries in order to be selectively used in supporting various crop recordkeeping and related functions.